JP 2016-43138 A (Kokai) discusses a toilet apparatus including a toilet bowl provided with a toilet bowl accessories such as a base member, a functional component, a hinge mechanism or the like. In the toilet apparatus, the respective toilet bowl accessories are configured as another body, and the toilet apparatus is configured by fixing these toilet bowl accessories to the toilet bowl.
When the toilet bowl accessories are fixed to the toilet bowl, if a gap between the toilet bowl and the respective toilet bowl accessories is large, a sense of unity of the toilet bowl and the toilet bowl accessories is lost, and it looks bad. Therefore, when the toilet bowl accessories are fixed to the toilet bowl, the respective toilet bowl accessories are desired to be fixed so that the gap to the toilet bowl is small.
The invention has been made on the basis of recognition of such a problem, and the purpose is to provide a sanitary washing device which can improve the sense of unity by making the gap between the accessories and the toilet bowl small.